


the wicked oppressing now ceased from distressing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after their first date, Frank plans Thanksgiving with Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wicked oppressing now ceased from distressing

**Author's Note:**

> I am mildly terrified of what might happen in 2.11... All prayer circles gratefully joined!

"Seriously?" Jenny knows she must be looking at Frank like he's lost his mind but he doesn't react at all, simply looks up at her and blinks once before smiling and going back to his writing. 

"Have a look." He slides the list over to her. "Anything I'm missing?"

Considering he's listed enough food stuffs to see them through the recently averted apocalypse, let alone a four day weekend, Jenny thinks not but she's only half reading, still stuck on the first part of the conversation. "You're actually serious," she says, just to be sure. "You want us to invite everyone over for Thanksgiving?"

"Why not?" He sounds like it's the most natural thing in the world. "After all, we had our first date two years ago on Thanksgiving... I think that's an anniversary worth celebrating."

He's teasing now, she knows, and it has the desired effect as a smile comes to her lips and she feels her cheeks heating. "That was hardly a date," she reminds him, and he shrugs as she stands and comes close to her, sliding his arms around her waist. "You didn't even like me that much."

Frank actually snorts. "Like that wasn't mutual." His hands slide lower, press her against him. "Besides, didn't seem to matter much once we got to dessert."

"We never got to..." Jenny starts to contradict him but much like two years ago, she stops when his lips find hers and there are suddenly far more interesting things to do than talk.  

When he pulls away, they're both breathing hard and Jenny can hardly remember what they'd been talking about previously - he always has that effect on her, not that she'd ever admit that to him. "I liked you plenty," he tells her. "I just didn't know it."

Jenny smiles. "Macey thought we were dating that day," she says and it's only when his eyes widen that she realises she'd never told him that before. 

"She always was ahead of herself," he murmurs, his hands moving up her back to rest on her shoulders. "I want us all to celebrate together," he tells her, all traces of teasing gone from his voice. "And I know sitting down with Cynthia mightn't be your idea of a good time..."

"You think?" Actually Jenny and Cynthia get along fine, as far as it goes, but there's always a certain element of tension there. She's being half serious with those words, but only half, and when Frank frowns and presses his lips together, she knows that that half didn't come across. "I'm sorry," she says, shaking her head. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

He nods. "Two years ago... I found you... But right after that..." His voice trails off but she doesn't need to hear what he can't say; after all, she'd had a ringside seat. 

"Your world pretty much fell apart."

"Last year at Thanksgiving, I was freshly escaped from Tarrytown Psych with my soul sold to the Horseman of War, and the End of Days was fast approaching." He looks around him, at the house they share, then down at her, his fingers moving across her cheeks.  "This year, that's all behind us... We've got a future to look forward to... and if that's not something too be thankful for, I don't know what is." 

Put like that, there's not much Jenny can say, so she kisses him instead. It's just a brief one though, enough to distract him so that she can leave the circle of his arms, grabbing the list from the table. "Then let's go shopping." 

His smile is enough to banish any doubts she might have harboured.  


End file.
